


Darkest Burning Star

by SeeDe



Category: Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Coming Out, Fanart, M/M, Song Lyrics, back in the Castle, i don't now if Bruce can sing but here he can!!, infront of all the bitches!, past Henri/Bruce
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce vermisst die Zeit auf dem Berg. In der Mitte der Organisation musste er sich nicht verstellen und in die Gesichter der Oberschicht grinsen und sich ihre Geschichten der letzten Nasen OP anhören.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Burning Star

### 

### Song :[Five Finger Death Punch - The Bleeding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2-aim6ebYk)

 

_"Mister Wayne, haben sie ein Herz für die vielen verwaisten Kinder die jeden Tag über Gothams Straßen wandeln und sich nur der Kriminalität als Ausweg annehmen können?"_

Diese sinnlose als auch philosophische Frage wurde jedem Prominenten mindestens einmal pro Tag gestellt und immer dieselbe Antwort gegeben, die dann in den Klatschmagazinen unter der Schrift 'Wir müssen den Kindern helfen' abgedruckt wurde. Da schrie es doch danach, dass Bruce Wayne eine andere Antwort gab und seine Rolle als Rüpel spielte.

"Wissen Sie, ich bin an Gothams Sicherheit so sehr interessiert wie jeder andere, aber es gibt viele Jobs denen sie sich zuwenden können. Kriminell zu werden ist eine Entscheidung. Ich unterstütze keine Diebe und Mörder. Schönen Abend." und er verschwand zwischen den Türstehern der Galla-party.

~*~

Natürlich war Alfred über die Schlagzeile nicht erfreut. Er wollte den guten Namen Wayne nicht im Dreck sehen, so unwichtig es Bruce auch schien.

_"Bitte beschmutzt nicht das Vermächtnis eures Vaters Master Bruce. Die Leute sollen mit dem Namen Wayne keinen unreifen Mann verbinden."_

_"Das tun sie bereits Alfred. Es kümmert mich nicht mehr was sie denken."_

_"Nicht einmal Miss Dawes?"_

_"Sie ist… war eine Freundin von mir. Sie hat sich einen anderen Weg gesucht um das Gesetz zu stärken und glaubt die Lüge die ich ihnen allen präsentiere, die Lüge Bruce Wayne."_

_"Sie sollten sich nicht hinter dieser Lüge verstecken. Es gibt nur begrenzte Zeit die ein Mensch in Isolation verbringen sollte."_

_"Du bist mit mir hier Alfred."_

_"Ich bin nicht genug und ob sie es glauben oder nicht Master Bruce, ich habe auch soziale Kontakte außerhalb des Anwesend."_

Bruce lächelte und Alfred wusste er hatte wenigstens einen Funken in Bruce geweckt.

~*~

An der Tür klingelte es und Alfred öffnete. Dahinter stand eine kleine ältere Dame und brach in ein Grinsen aus.

_"Alfred!"_

_"Hallo Elisa."_

_"Wie lange ist es her? 10? 20 Jahre?"_

_"Du bist so elegant wie eh und je."_

_"Charmör!"_

Sie zupfte an ihrem knallig orangen Kleid herum.

_"Aber ich muss sagen du hast sehr unfreundliche Gäste hier im Anwesen."_

_"Unfreundliche Gäste?" fragte der Butler verwundert. Er konnte sich an keinen Gast erinnern, schon gar nicht in den letzten Stunden._

_"Als ich hierher gefahren bin stand mitten auf der Straße ein schwarzer Benz und hat die gesamte Straße eingenommen. Ich habe angehalten und ihn gebeten die Fahrbahn zu räumen, da kam er zu mir ans Fenster und hat mit seinem Stock davor geschlagen. Ich dachte das Glas zerspringt!"_

Sie faste über ihr Herz und schaute skandalös drein. Alfred wusste sie übertrieb es gern.

_"Dann hat er mit einer Stimme, als würde er mich gleich erwürgen, gesagt: 'Ich bin ein britischer Geschäftsmann und bevorzuge einen respektvolleren Umgang.'. Also wirklich!"_

Alfred schmunzelte.

_"Briten lieben ihre guten Manieren, sicher hast du dich zu Amerikanisch ausgedrückt._

_Wie sah der Mann den aus?"_

_"Ach, wie diese Geschäftsleute eben aussehen. Dunkler Anzug, ein Gehstock, ein grauer Bart. Der sehr eigenartig geschnitten war für einen dieser Geld Haie."_

Alfred konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an einen solchen Mann erinnern.

_"Hm. Vielleicht wollte er sich auch nur wichtig fühlen. Wo waren wir?"_

_"Oh, natürlich komm herein. Ich habe uns bereits Tee aufgestellt."_

~*~

Bruce fand sich auf der Weihnachtspartys eines Stadtratsmitgliedes wieder. Auf Alfreds Bitte hin, hatte er keine der bezaubernden Mädchen mit dem Ferrari zur Feier gefahren. Er hatte, wie in der Einladung geschrieben 'nur sich selbst' mitgebracht. Aber die 'festliche Stimmung' musste er im Anwesen vergessen haben. Er betrank sich großzügig mit Wein und Schampus. Gegen 10 ergriff die Gastgeberin das Mikrofon.

_"Guten Abend meine verehrten Gäste und ein fröhliches Weihnachten an euch alle."_

Sie hoben die Gläser. Bruce kippte es während der Rede runter.

"Ihr seid heute alle meine besonderen Gäste, doch ich möchte jemandem ganz besonders Danken. Denn er ist nach 4 vergeblichen Einladungen endlich erschienen. Vielen Dank, Mister Bruce Wayne!"

Ein Applaus aus dem er jede verschönte Beleidigung heraus hörte. Bruce merkte wie der Alkohol langsam die Oberhand übernahm und er sich sehr gewaltsame Antworten für die aufgeblasene Dame vorstellte.

_"Dafür haben sie heute den ersten Wunschzettel der direkt an Santa geschickt wird."_

Eine kitschige Melodie spielte und Bruce wurde auf die Bühne gezogen. So fand er sich sturzbetrunken vor Gothams Oberschicht wieder, die einen Wunsch für Santa von ihm hören wollten. Bruce wusste schon genau er würde nur noch mehr Skandale anzetteln, wenn er den Mund aufmacht, aber sein angeheitertes Gehirn riet ihm zu der dummen Entscheidung, ehrlich zu antworten.

_"Also… ich möchte ihnen allen zunächst mitteilen, dass ich… diesen Wunsch schon viel zu lange habe."_

Man musste die Promille hören und wenn sie es jetzt nicht bemerkt hatten, würden sie es nach seinem nächsten Satz wissen.

_"Hat jemand… vielleicht… eine Gitarre mitgebracht?"_

Ratlosigkeit, aber das Personal konnte tatsächlich eine auftreiben. Dass Bruce Wayne Gitarre spielen konnte war ein uraltes Relikt aus Kindertagen. Als sein Vater noch mit ihm lachte, wenn er sich verspielte.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und redete weiter.

_"Ich könnte mir Weltfrieden, bessere Zeiten, mehr Geld wünschen… aber ich habe nur einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Wunsch._

_Ich habe auf meinen Reisen jemanden getroffen, der mich aus den Schatten der Depression geholt hat. Mir gezeigt, dass das Leben weiter geht."_

Er redete immer schneller um seinen Worten Druck zu verleihen, bis er am beinah schrie.

_"Als ich dachte ich habe keinen Sinn mehr, hat er in  mich eingeprügelt, was es heißt an etwas zu glauben. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so viel geblutet wie mit diesem Mann als Mentor und auch, wenn unsere Wege an einem entscheidenden Punkt auseinander führten, will ich dir eines sagen Henri…!"_

Er hielt inne und sah in die verwirrten Gesichter.

_"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dein Heim zerstört habe, dass dein Orden tot ist, dass ich dich im Himalaja zurückgelassen habe. Ich wünschte du könntest wieder an meiner Seite sein!"_

Ohne zu warten spielte er zwei Test Töne und begann die Worte auszusprechen die er schon seit Monaten auf Papier geschrieben hatte.

_~‟I remember when all the games began_

_Remember every little lie and every last goodbye_

_Promises you broke; words you choked on_

_And I never walked away; it's still a mystery to me.‟~_

Keiner der Gäste traute sich nur einen Ton zu machen. Sie standen wie angewurzelt da und starrten ihn an. Wenn er die Augen schloss konnte Bruce sich vorstellen wieder allein in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen und die Noten auf Papier zu kritzeln, nur um sie endlich aus sich heraus zu bekommen. Aber hier, auch wenn keiner dieser Leute ihn richtig kannte und dies ihr Bild über Bruce Wayne erschütterte, war es  befreiend.

  
_~‟ Well, I'm so empty_  
_I'm better off without you and you're better off without me_  
_Well, you're so unclean_  
_I'm better off without you and you're better off without me_  


_The lying, the bleeding, the screaming_  
_The hatred, deceiving, the bleeding‟~_

Er setzte an zu einem Zwischenspiel. In der Zeit war Alfred mit Elisa wieder in den Saal gekommen. (Irgendjemand musste die zweite Karte ja bekommen) und sah mit den Augen eines Vaters, dessen Sohn gerade eine schlimme Trennung hinter sich bringen musste, zu ihm hinauf.

Auf einmal zuppelte Elisa an Alfreds Ärmel und zeigte hastig zu einem Mann der seitlich neben einem Pfeiler stand. Sie versuchte so leise wie möglich aufgeregt zu flüstern.

_"Das ist er! Das ist der Brite mit dem schwarzen Benz!"_

Alfred betrachtete ihn genauer. Er kannte ihn nicht, er stammte nicht aus Gotham und so wie er mit seinen schwarzen Lederhandschuhen über seinen Gehstock strich, wartete er auf einen bestimmten Moment.

Mit Sorge sah er zurück zu Bruce, der gerade mehr als abgelenkt war.

Für Bruce unerklärlich, fühlte er sich erleichtert und so machte er weiter, egal wie die Frauen mittleren Alters ihre Münder verzogen.

~ _‟Paint the mirrors black (to forget you)_  
_I still picture your face and the way you used to taste_  
_Roses in a glass, dead and wilted_  
_To you, this all was nothing_  
_Everything to you is nothing_  
_Well, you're so filthy..._  
_I'm better off without you and you're better off without me_  
_Well, I'm so ugly_  
_You're better off without me and I'm better off without—_  
  
_The lying, the bleeding, the screaming…‟~_  


_~‟Was tearing me apart!‟~_

Eine weitere Stimme drang durch die Lautsprecher. Bruce erkannte sie und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarrte alles in seinem Körper, aber dieses Lied wollte er beenden.

_~‟…the hatred, the beatings! Disaster!~‟_

_~‟It's over!~‟_

Bruce und die Menge sahen gleichzeitig durch den Raum um das zweite Mikro zu finden. Sie erspähten es in der Hand des Briten, der keine Sekunde von Bruce fort sah. Eine Welle von Euphorie schwemmte durch den jungen Wayne und er hielt den Blickkontakt.

~ _‟As wicked as you are! You’re beautiful to me!‟~_  


_~‟You’re the darkest burning star! You’re my perfect disease!_ ‟~

~ _‟the lying, the bleeding, the screaming‟_ ~

~ _‟was tearing me apart!‟_ ~

~ _‟the hatred, the sewing. Disaster!‟_ ~

~ _‟It's over!‟_ ~

Henri Ducard ging mit langsamen, eleganten Schritten auf die Bühne zu. Sie wiederholten den die Worte ein weiteres Mal und Bruce spielte die Melodie weiter und Ducard sang am Ende seines Spieles.

~ _‟It's over, over… now.‟_ ~

Er ließ das Mikrofon sinken und legte seine Hand auf Bruce's Kopf. Wie ein Vater strich er langsam durch das schwarze Haar, während Bruce sich erlaubte gegen Henri zu lehnen. Ein Moment verging bis Ducard das Wort ergiff.

_"Ich wäre schon früher zu dir gekommen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob du mein Leben aus Mitleid oder als eine zu begleichende Schuld verschohnt hast. Aber du hast mir gezeigt, dass du es nicht als Schande sehen würdest, wenn ich Gotham einen Besuch abstatte."_

Bruce stand auf und führte sie von der Bühne hinaus auf den Balkon. Dort angekommen legte er beide Hände an Henris Arme.

_"Respekt, Dankbarkeit… Schwäche, haben mich dich den Weg ertragen lassen, den ich dich den Berg hinab getragen habe."_

Jetzt bedeckten seine Hände Ducards Hals und seine Fingerspitzen berührten seine kurzen grauen Haare im Nacken seines Mentors.

_"Ich würde dich niemals in einen brennenden Tempel zurücklassen, du solltest mich besser kennen Henri._

_Ra's wollte Gotham vernichten, dass konnte ich nicht zulassen."_

Henri schmunzelte.

_"Bruce… Ra's al Ghul wurde durch deine eigenen Hände gerettet. Du hast lediglich den Ursprung der Legion zerstört."_

Die Augen seines Schülers weiteten sich und er merkte wie seine Hände kurz zuckten bevor er sie wegzog. Henri fing sie und legte sie zurück an seine Wangen.

_"Gotham liegt jetzt in deinen Händen. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen. Doch sollte es schlimmer werden, sehe ich mich gezwungen die Schatten nach Gotham zu schicken."_

_"Nein! Ich werde diese Stadt befreien. Die Legion werde ich nicht brauchen."_

_"Dann wird Ra's sich zurückziehen. Ich gebe dir 1 Jahr Bruce, dann wird Ra's erneut eine Entscheidung treffen."_

_"Und was wird Henri Ducard tun?"_

"Oh? Ich werde für's erste Gotham besichtigen. Ich bin nur des Vergnügens wegen aus Nepal hierhergekommen."

Sie teilten ein kurzes Lachen, dann fragte es vom Fenster.

_"Soll ich das Gästezimmer herrichten Master Bruce?"_

_"Nein Alfred. Mister Ducard wird bei mir Platz finden."_

Bruce Wayne brachte nie wieder ein Mädchen in seinem Ferrari mit zu einer Party.


End file.
